


于里昂热PTSD

by PaissaSu (monkmay)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkmay/pseuds/PaissaSu
Summary: 光于向，穆于提及。节操掉光、脑子有坑的光战。时间线5.1，有剧透，有私设。一点点意识流模型车，非CP边缘性行为，有捆绑。自high产物，语感稀碎，没有逻辑，严重OOC。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	于里昂热PTSD

1  
于里昂热从昏睡中醒来。  
理智从混沌之海中缓缓浮现，当最基本的思考能力恢复的一瞬间，他已经意识到了很多事情。  
  
比如英雄阁下在他的茶水里加了睡梦粉，比如他十分浮夸地假作不知喝了下去——紫红色的药粉漂在茶中相当明显，无法定义为暗算，简直是一份郑重其事的通知了。  
英雄端着茶，有些紧张地注视着他，于里昂热从他手中接过杯子，迅速明白了其中的含义——事情告一段落，英雄腾出手来，打算给他一个教训了。  
对欺骗行为的清算终于落到了实处，他为此已做了很久的心理准备。  
但手段着实令人意外……于里昂热盯着杯子——他本以为这个惯于直线思考的男人会直接动手打他一顿。  
本着“虽然出乎意料，但不会有严重的持续性后果”的判断，他把“此物外用即可”的建议和着茶水一齐吞了下去。  
  
茶水细腻可人的风味被药粉破坏了，于里昂热对此十分遗憾。  
  
他的意识又恢复了一些。  
周围寂静得过份，令他有种悬于半空的错觉，鼻端传来有点熟悉的清爽花香——是悬挂公馆刚刚换上的干净床单的气味。他侧身躺在床上，身下触感柔软，却毛骨悚然地意识到大部分皮肤没有感觉到任何压力。  
包括身体上最为隐秘脆弱的部分。  
赤身裸体的事实让他迅速完全地清醒了。他下意识地睁眼翻身，却仅仅成功踢了一下腿，眼前的不适和肢体上传来的阻力明示了更糟的情况。  
某种织物束住眼睛，双手反绑，脖子上还紧贴肌肤勒着一条……应该是项圈。  
这恐怕是……  
于里昂热挣动一下手腕，束缚其上的仿佛是专用束具，不算太紧却没什么活动的余地，结实的皮革触感远超以他的肉体力量能够挣脱的程度。  
他试着运转魔力，无法调动的以太说明束着脖子的不是什么情趣用品而是真正的刑具——禁魔项圈，它能够限制生物体内的以太流动，将其活性压制至仅能维持正常生理运作、甚至令人虚弱的程度。笃学者庄园的杂物堆里曾翻出过一条，被他当做了研究光之力的素材，调试参数理所当然用了研究者本人的以太数据——真正的量身定制，此时倒是物尽其用。  
它很久没有被使用过了，已经扔回了杂物堆，是谁帮英雄阁下翻出来的……于里昂热茫然又震惊地想。  
——虽然应承受的惩罚不该逃避，但以被英雄强奸的方式也未免太过荒唐和匪夷所思了……  
——有必要同雅•修特拉探讨一下是否需要对英雄阁下做一次全面而深入的身体检查，灵光卫化或穿梭世界也许在思维层面对他产生了一些不易察觉的未知影响……  
——不知英雄阁下经验多寡尺寸如何，需要配合他到什么程度才能将身体伤害降低到不妨碍工作的范围内……  
  
2  
“……”  
突如其来的叹息声令于里昂热的思维凝滞了一瞬间，法师对环境以太的触觉几乎成了感官的一部分，但禁魔项圈隔离了这种能力，他刚刚甚至以为身边空无一物——出声的毫无疑问是英雄阁下，声源就在离他不到5星尺的地方。  
这惊吓让他的心脏猛地缩了一下，冷汗凉飕飕地爬了一身，动作难得比思维快了半拍，双腿迅速蜷起，整个人缩成一团。  
他随即意识到自己的反应过于激烈了，毫无遮挡地被拘束着的身体和对魔法能力的剥夺促生了毫无根据的危机感。他觉得自己像一只被绑上实验台的树蛙，四肢大张地暴露着脆弱的肚皮，随时会被刀子划开——但他所面对的显然不是如此危险的状况。  
他听到对方深吸了一口气。  
于里昂热调整呼吸，平复情绪，慢慢放松肌肉，等待对方开口。  
但英雄再度陷入了沉默，于里昂热几乎捕捉不到他的存在。  
  
“……请问，”对方良久没有动静，他只能试着主动推进事态，“您这是……？”  
衣物窸窣，英雄俯下身来，微带嘶哑的声音正对着他的脸：“射出来，射给我看。”  
  
于里昂热足足花了三秒钟来理解这句话，一秒排除幻听，一秒确认不是发音相近的其他语言，一秒判断自己是否沉于睡梦尚未清醒。  
  
“抱歉，”他有些迟疑地说，“但我以为……您打算惩罚我，为我隐瞒真相这件事……”  
“啊，”英雄吞吞吐吐，有点含混地咕哝道，“差不多……算是吧……嗯，就是这样。”  
于里昂热：“……？”  
英雄安静得仿佛不存在。  
于里昂热：“……您只作为观众？”  
英雄：“你难道还想让我帮你撸？”  
于里昂热震惊了。  
英雄您摆出了强奸的阵仗，却只想看一个同性自渎？  
  
对英雄的身体检查亟需提上日程，灵魂也要仔细分析一下。  
  
“但在您面前……自渎……“虽然摆脱了预想中最大的危机，于里昂热的心情却并没有轻松下来，他斟酌着用词，觉得眼下的局面仍然十分诡异，”……的窘迫，以之作为惩罚，与我的罪名并不相称。这……失于轻佻，不合时宜——”  
“于里昂热，“英雄打断了他，”你自己亲口说愿意接受任何惩罚，要怎么收拾你我说了算。”  
他说着话站起身，前行两步，在床边坐下。英雄冰凉的衣角擦过于里昂热蜷到胸口的膝盖，空气在他的搅动下盘旋流动，于里昂热皮肤一凛，打了个轻微的寒战。  
对方的存在感因距离的拉近突兀地鲜明起来，于里昂热为英雄话语中突如其来的怒意感到了困惑。  
  
“那么，恕我唐突，还是希望您考虑一下传统些的方式，比如鞭刑……”  
“哦，抽你一顿也是个不错的选项，但今天在你射出来之前不会给你松绑的。”  
“……”  
“……你只会用手？总该不会连手都没用过？”  
“英雄阁下……”  
“需要我教你吗？用腿夹住你的大宝贝儿，然后闭上眼睛幻想一对儿大奶子——”  
“英雄阁下……”  
“如果你喜欢小的就去想小的，但我猜你喜欢大的——谁不喜欢大的呢——”  
“您坚持以这种方式实施惩罚，可否告知其中缘故？”  
  
空气再度凝滞了。  
于里昂热微微苦笑：“若不便告知，也无须勉强……”  
“于里昂热。”  
“……唔？”  
“你也不用瞎想，我没有要睡你的意思，”英雄说，“我对睡男人没兴趣。”  
……那可真是令人放心。  
  
“假如——我是说假如，”英雄说，“在找到灵魂回归的方法之前，你们的肉体就已经到达极限，”他停顿了一下，“你会杀掉水晶公吗？”  
巨大的话题跳跃让于里昂热怔愣了刹那，思维高速运转起来，似乎隐约把握到了什么。  
“不，你不用回答，”英雄并没有留给他接话的时间，“这个答案……我想我知道。”  
“您多虑了，”于里昂热用毫无起伏的音调慢条斯理地说，“水晶公思虑纯良，必不会为难我等。”  
然后他竖起耳朵，不出意料地在两秒后听见领会了他言下之意的英雄明显加重了的呼吸声。  
他等了片刻，估量那人揍人的冲动已从最高峰开始回落，才继续说道：“请不要过于悲观……关于灵魂回归之事，最后方案已经确立，保存记忆的问题尚在研究当中，但曙光已现。请您给予诸位充分信任，安心以待。”  
“充分信任——”英雄嗤地笑了一声，“你可真敢说。”  
“我确实对此持乐观态度，”于里昂热说，“修特拉也认为拜克•拉各阁下的……”  
冰凉的触感落在了他的额头上。  
于里昂热被惊得一抖，声音哽在了喉咙里。他的手指在背后下意识地收紧，徒劳地做了个施法的辅助手势。他有点烦躁地平复自己的心跳，觉得这种视力和魔力双重失明的体验简直糟糕透顶。  
英雄的拇指蹭着他潮湿的额头，食指指节隔着眼罩按在他的眼窝里，“你出汗了，于里昂热。”  
于里昂热从他的声音里听出一点未加掩饰的愉悦。  
“……您吓着我了，阁下。”他思考了一秒，压抑着气息，轻声试探道：“您对我心有芥蒂理所应当，但我没有意料到您对我如此憎恨……”  
“啊……啊？”英雄抬起手，仿佛有点尴尬，“不是，那个，不至于，”他挠挠头，“我就是有点……有点……嗨，说起来丢人，我看着你有点害怕——总是忍不住要想这个人又在算计什么啊之类的，我……眼下恐怕没法信任你。”  
  
不算意外。虽然不是十分难以解决的问题，但棘手的是解决起来需要时间。于里昂热想，是我的失误，不该因为英雄是个粗线条就忽略了善后，以为顶多挨顿打就可以收尾——  
“我已宣誓对您献出忠诚，如果您还需要其他证明，请予以明示。”他干巴巴地说。  
“哦哦，'于里昂热的忠诚'，”英雄说，“我可无福消受，让你自己来一发你都推三阻四的……”  
“我并无敷衍之意，只是……”  
“我倒是相信你确实没有敷衍我，你只是做不到。”英雄说，“我不是说来一发这件事，我是说如果有一天必须牺牲我才能获得最好的结果，你眼都不会眨一下。”  
于里昂热噎了一下，“……我将尽我所能，避免事态恶化到如此地步……”  
“喂，不要狡辩啊。”  
于里昂热闭上了嘴。  
“你看，你没法否认吧。”英雄低下头，看着他几乎抿成一线的嘴唇，“敏菲利亚的事，水晶公的事，我能理解那已经是你能做的最好的选择——不是说别人没有付出性命的觉悟，只是你太过果断和冷静了。”他想了想，补充道：“不像个活人。”  
胸口仿佛被狠狠锤了一下，僵硬感迅速蔓延到指尖，于里昂热被寒冷和窒息淹没，半晌才说得出话来。  
“……如果是指责我过于冷酷的话，您也不差啊。”  
英雄注视着于里昂热的脸，把他的眼罩拉了上去。

窗外夜幕低垂，无光之海上群星闪耀，英雄宽敞的房间里只开了两盏昏黄的壁灯。不甚明亮的光线中，精灵的双眼深陷在阴影里，浅色的虹膜几乎与眼白融为一体。他眯着眼睛，瞳孔因乍然脱离黑暗而缩成一点，看上去像某种毫无人性的妖异。  
他的眉狠狠地拧着，目光和英雄的撞在一起。针尖般的瞳孔慢慢放大，深不见底的尽处仿佛有什么东西意欲撑开束缚，从深沉的暗影中挣脱出来。  
英雄手腕一抖，那眉眼又被埋藏进不可见的黑暗里。  
  
3  
英雄仰起头，长长呼了一口气。  
“'如果有一天于里昂热要牺牲我，那一定也是我所期待的。'——玛托雅妈妈说的。  
“我发现自己对你有点心理障碍之后去问过她，她把我骂了一顿，然后建议我找你本人谈谈。”  
  
“——虽然知道你不是什么心细如发的性格，但也没想到你迟钝的程度堪比盐湖里和珍珠眼抢食的雕塑家。”体格小巧气场迫人的魔女皱着眉头，“猴面雀都能看出来自从在第一世界碰了面于里昂热就对你过分殷勤，一开始我以为他只是担心你的身体，现在看来简直就差把'我很抱歉'写在脑门上了。”  
“——你的意思是怕被牺牲？你认真的吗大英雄？你真这么爱惜生命大家可都要谢天谢地了……”  
“——把你那副臆想过度的受害者的嘴脸收起来，你脑子里多余的光还没倒干净吗——在这个计划里他只是个被动的配合者，我不是对水晶公有什么意见，但说于里昂热是被胁迫的都不过分——固然你承担了灵光卫化的风险，但水晶公其实很有你能撑到最后的把握。退一步说，原本就是大家死光的结局，计划失败也不过是回到原点。你倒是告诉我，于里昂热哪里对不起你？”  
“——于里昂热不可信任？这是什么冷笑话——我这样跟你讲，如果有一天他要牺牲我，那一定也是我所期待的。”  
“——信念的区别？不，只是智力的区别——”  
“——你这是什么表情？不仅得跟他谈谈你还得向他道歉，别以为他像你一样榆木脑袋，被人嫌弃也发觉不了……”  
“——良心是个好东西，去见于里昂热的时候记得带上——”  
“——唔……不过他那种遇事不肯找人商量只会独自烦恼的性格确实也多少让人头疼，如果你打算给他个教训的话，带上我的份，谢谢。”  
  
“但我觉得没什么好谈的，她的话我听进去了，也还是拦不住我看着你胡思乱想。”英雄盯着弹性上佳的眼罩勾勒出的眼窝轮廓——隔绝注视、限制行动、褫夺魔力，于里昂热现在看上去是个脆弱无害，甚至令人心生怜爱的玩意了。  
“这不是你的问题，是我的。”  
他像给风筝猫顺毛一样梳着精灵脑后柔软的头发，手指插进去，贴着发根轻轻攥住，语调既烦恼又温柔：“是我的问题。——看你七情上脸，还挺让人愉快的。”  
于里昂热看上去已经恢复了平静，他就着英雄的力道微微仰头，喉结滑动：“如果我的失态能够消除您的芥蒂，我很乐意向您展示它们。”  
“说得好像打算演给我看一样。”  
“唔……可以演吗？”  
“嘿，那我已经看得够多了。”  
英雄下意识地握紧了拳头。大概突然拽疼了对方，掌下的头颅传来力量微弱的挣扎，随即便停止了这点本能的反抗。他看着那人眉峰微耸，不禁对这小小的掌控感有些着迷。  
他恋恋不舍地松开掌握，放了那头颅自由。灰色的发丝从指间滑脱，他忍不住又顺手撸了两把。  
“优秀的演员阁下，亲爱的奥居雷先生，要分辨你的真情和假意可太难了。”英雄说，“我想了很久，最后觉得只有性欲做不了假。”  
于里昂热沉默几秒，微微叹了口气：“我明白了，阁下，感谢您为融洽我们的关系所做的思考和努力——”  
“你好像在嘲讽我，是我的错觉吗？”  
“真情实意，日月可鉴。”  
“那你配合一下？”  
“您可没有留给我反对的余地。”于里昂热波澜不惊地说。  
“你好像很不情愿？”  
“……很高兴您能意识到这一点。”  
“啊哈！”英雄笑出了声，“那，请。”  
他说着站起身来，退后两步，坐回原来的位置，双手环胸，悠闲地翘起了脚。  
  
于里昂热没有动。  
英雄歪了歪头：“喂？”  
把自己卷成团子的于里昂热这才慢吞吞地打开身体。他缩着脚趾，膝盖交叠，小腿紧紧地绞在一起，把那双长腿从身前一点点地挪了下去。  
英雄从他的肢体语言里读到了大写的抗拒。  
这可真是……太他妈让人愉快了。  
  
英雄想起自己把昏睡的于里昂热掼到这张床上的画面，彼时繁复的金属挂饰发出铃琅细碎的响声，心思诡谲的智者安静地闭着眼睛，毫无戒备地袒露着要害。  
尽管这捕获建立在对方自愿配合的前提上，在这一刻，狩猎成功的战栗感依然占据了英雄的心脏。  
他一件一件地剥掉法师的袍服和首饰，仿佛剥下的是那层令他疑惧的外壳；他亲手将他捆缚妥当，就像将拔除爪牙的猛兽捆上祭坛；他虚抚着那赤裸纤瘦的身体，觉得那是砸碎的坚硬贝壳中拈出的柔软蚌肉。  
他在战意和情欲的夹缝中血脉贲张，指尖发颤，兴奋得几乎勃起。——以致于里昂热醒来的时候，他甚至没敢马上开口说话。  
  
与头发同色的耻毛暴露在英雄眼中的时候，于里昂热翻了个身，整个人趴了下去，脸也埋进了枕头里。  
藏什么啊，英雄想，扒光你的时候早看得一清二楚了。  
和精灵的体型类似，那是个偏细长的小东西，颜色只比肤色深一点，蛰伏在灰色的草丛里，看上去干净又安静，与他本人的气质十分相称。英雄记得自己当时还诧异了一下，不知精灵族都是这样，还是只有于里昂热本人如此。  
“阁下……”枕头里传来闷闷的声音，“可否……借您的催情药水一用？”  
“啊？”英雄愣了一下，“你怎么知道我有……咳咳——那个，你虽然看上去像个性冷淡，但不会真的是吧？”  
于里昂热从枕头里转出半张脸：“我并无此等困扰，是您的命题过于苛刻。既不能借助双手，只得另寻他途。”  
他的头发滚得略显凌乱，一绺散下来遮住大半脸颊，额头和嘴唇细碎粘了些乱发，看上去显得有些狼狈。  
英雄向前探身，伸手拨开那些碍事的头发，重新帮他捋顺。他注视着那仿佛有所期待的半张脸，露出了无声的、肆无忌惮的笑容。  
“抱歉啊，用完了。”  
  
4  
他说谎了。于里昂热想。英雄阁下的愿望呼之欲出，他真正期望看到的东西不是——或不仅仅是沉溺于欲望的于里昂热，而是在欲望中全力挣扎却最终失败的于里昂热。  
英雄在他身上寻找的是狼狈、挫败、屈从、愤怒和无能为力。  
与其说是惩罚，不如说是一场近于胡闹的仪式，英雄试图用这些凡人们理应遭受的、鲜活的败绩，撕裂他自己心里那个妖魔化的虚影。  
……某种程度上说，还真是个直截了当的思路啊。  
于里昂热呻吟一声，再次把脸埋进了枕头里。  
  
作为一个成熟期的雄性生物，于里昂热对性欲这位时常造访的不速之客并不陌生。  
不过是繁衍本能的外显，却被传说与诗歌赋予了别样的神圣意义——他少年时是这样认为的。小于里昂热恼怒于这种被本能支配的屈辱，他通常会抓一本书来用力默读，等待它的败北，以示自己的灵魂有别于鸟兽草木，绝不屈服于造物的淫威。  
当然，没过几年他就脱离了傻兮兮的叛逆期，与性欲和解，接受它成为自己的一部分，只保留了以读书平息欲望的习惯——倒谈不上是清心寡欲，身姿曼妙的女性亦会吸引他的目光，他只是对干扰理性的部分仍存有戒备之心。  
英雄精准狙击了他经验贫瘠的领域。虽然自渎这事儿更依赖于本能，和经验的丰富程度关系不大，但于里昂热尴尬地卡在了起步阶段——在他的经验里性欲往往来得莫名其妙，比如晨勃或是无关紧要的小意外，造物另有一套指令控制他的身体，他本人的意志只能对它做些有限的转移。  
他笨拙地、小幅度地蹭着床单，但没有什么效果。他回想英雄的话，肩膀支撑着弓起腰，缩起腿蜷成跪趴的姿态，终于勉强把疲软的尖端夹进了两腿之间。  
但这远远不够，没有足够的压迫也几乎无法移动，换个姿势就要滑出来。  
——接下来是什么来着？幻想一对儿大奶子？  
幻想一对儿……  
幻想……  
  
穆恩布瑞达。  
  
于里昂热蓦地大汗淋漓。  
思绪是如此不讲道理，他猝不及防地以这种毫无廉耻的姿态，暴露在对她的怀念里了。  
他羞愧无地，难以自持地挣扎起来。这杂乱无章的反抗微不足道，无论肉体或灵魂都只能困缚在原地。在旁窥视的英雄从他的意识里淡出了，他的挚友、他的爱人、他的梦想和梦魇、他的希望和绝望降临在那里。他被她的目光包裹，战栗感从皮肤上破土而出，张牙舞爪地占领他的肌肉、骨髓和内脏，向着灵魂深处蔓延而去。  
那些他所戒惧的东西割裂了他，掌控了他，夺取他的呼吸，命令他臣服。他在一片黑暗中用力瞪大眼睛，被巨大的惶恐和亢奋所淹没。  
  
性欲不过是繁衍本能的外显，只因与具体的对象产生了联系而别具意义。  
  
于里昂热在没顶的窒息感中勃起了。  
  
肩膀被轻轻推了两下，英雄有点迟疑的声音在他耳边响起：“……喂，你喘口气？没事吧？突然这么多汗？”  
于里昂热大口呼吸着，开口时声音嘶哑：“……不……不要打扰我……请……”  
“啊？”英雄仿佛有些惊讶，“啊，好、好……”  
  
于里昂热清醒过来。  
他的太阳穴突突地跳动，陌生的意志仍在头脑中鼓噪，攀着他的骨血不肯离去。他体味着这些与理智格格不入的蠢动，意识到这正是自己眼下所需要的东西。  
他在床单上蹭了蹭汗湿的肢体，调整了姿态——勃起后的大半个阴茎都能夹进腿缝里了。他的大腿肌肉远远称不上粗壮，纵使紧紧并拢也有一线缝隙，他艰难地翻滚尝试着，但那个不听话的小东西总是一次次地从腿间滑脱出来。  
织物的窸窣声时而在不远处响起，幻想与现实在他的识海中水乳交融。那既不是英雄阁下，也不是他的穆恩布瑞达，那只是他可耻的私欲凝结而成的伪像。  
形象模糊的女王高踞王座，轻蔑地看着她的奴隶。于里昂热在那目光的笼罩里硬得发疼，主动把自己交付出去，去追逐他曾经不屑一顾的东西。  
他终于找到一个合适的姿势困住了自己的阴茎，双腿几乎像藤蔓般扭绞在一起。他拧着腿滚倒在床，歇了口气，蜷起身子把挤压碾磨的任务交给了本能。  
他的身体不属于他自己了，无孔不入的侵略者掌控了他，将他化为追逐快感的工具。那个仿佛有着独立意志的器官狡猾又贪婪，它给予痛苦，给予欢愉，催促着叫嚣着，竭力嘶喊着要满足；它裹挟理智，碾碎思考，将人类役使为禽兽。  
于里昂热自愿接受它的奴役，但他处境艰难，无法再给它更多。他被悬吊在欲望的半空进退不得。可怕的空虚感逼迫着他，让他难耐地挣扎起来。他试图将双手从束缚中挣脱，但这挣扎不仅徒劳无功，反而不留神让阴茎从腿间弹脱出来。他的指甲猛地抠进掌心，发出一声近乎啜泣的呻吟。  
  
织物摩擦的声音向他靠近了。  
女王走下了王座。  
她昂着高贵的头颅，只肯将眼角余光赐予他一点；她的脸上带着讥诮的冷笑，漫步来到奴隶的近前。  
于里昂热匍匐着，向她的方向扬起脸，为自己卑微的愿望无声地乞求她的垂怜。  
女王纡尊降贵地伸出一根手指，虚抚过他的额头和鼻峰。不存在的触感真实地点燃了他，于里昂热温顺地张开双唇，被渴望驱使着，亟需她的恩赐将自己填满。  
手指没有被他的渴望挽留，仿佛只是一场对领地的巡礼，漫不经心地缓缓向下行去。下巴，喉结，锁骨，乳头，腹肌，肚脐，意向抵达之处烽烟四起，纠缠的欲望再度疯长，填塞每一个尚可自主的孔隙，肉体被炙烤，灵魂被灼烧，女王赐予了他无上的痛苦和欢愉。于里昂热张大嘴巴却叫不出来，只有脑海中回荡着自己无尽的哀号。  
巡礼抵达终点，无比真实的触感落在了根源之地。  
光芒从被触及的那一点猛地爆发开来，于里昂热蓦然被巨大的剑刃贯穿，这一刻是他的死亡，也是他的新生。  
战火平息，霸道的占领者们得到了满足，安静地蛰伏下来，把肉体和灵魂的支配权还给了原本的主人。  
女王消失了，一双温柔的眼睛慢慢淡去。  
  
于里昂热长长地、长长地吐出一口气。  
他忽然觉得无比空虚。  
  
十三岁的夏天，彼时穆恩布瑞达已进入成长期，身高迅速抽条，面目也渐渐有了少女的模样，而发育迟缓的精灵却还像是根营养不良的豆芽菜。  
“我现在直接就能亲到你这里啦！”穆恩布瑞达欢快地说，在他的额头上响亮地亲了一口。  
小精灵摸着被亲的位置带点茫然地抬头看她，穆恩布瑞达的笑容在他的注视下渐渐变成了他不曾见过的奇异模样。她低下头，拍拍于里昂热的肩膀，转身跑走了。  
穆恩布瑞达经常做些奇奇怪怪的事，于里昂热对此习以为常。  
但此后许多年，他再也没有见过那个莫名令他印象深刻的表情。  
  
5  
英雄看着自己的手掌发呆。  
这他妈是啥？  
他只不过看着于里昂热好不容易夹了半天的玩意弹了出来，忍不住想帮他摁回去，结果刚摁上去就被射了一手。  
只喜欢大奶子的英雄从没想过自己的手会沾上来自自身以外的精液。  
他打了个寒颤，连忙掏了块水之碎晶洗干净手，顺便抄着毛巾把于里昂热被沾染的大腿和小腹擦干净，溅到床单上的几点也蹭了蹭，然后才注意到于里昂热一直没有动。  
“好了别回味啦，”英雄把毛巾扔到一边，“真没想到这样也行，我得说不愧是……唉？”  
他一把扯掉渗出水痕的眼罩，震惊地发现于里昂热两眼湿漉漉的。他目瞪口呆，眼睁睁地看着一大颗眼泪从他的眼角渗出来，咕噜滚了下去。  
“我操你怎么还哭了！”英雄手忙脚乱地擦着他的脸，“至于嘛我操！”  
于里昂热躲着他的手扭开面孔，讲话带着鼻音，“我已完成要求，请问阁下可还满意？”  
“啊……”英雄讪讪地收回手，还没从“于里昂热被我弄哭了”的魔幻情绪里脱离出来，目光游移，“那个，虽然，但是，确实还……看得挺开心的……”  
“那么可以松绑了吗？”  
英雄沉默地盯着他。  
于里昂热深吸一口气：“……需要我再做一次？”  
英雄瞪大了眼睛：“你还行？！”  
“……”  
  
于里昂热十分懊恼。  
他本应遵从英雄的愿望，尽力挣扎后向他展示自己的无能为力，但在那个经验匮乏的战场上，他最终失去了对局面的掌控能力。  
如果英雄得到了满足，事情大概不会变成这样……  
英雄此刻正躺在他身后，脸拱进他颈后的头发里，拿他当个大号的抱枕，四肢并用缠了个结实。  
  
“请容我先行洗浴……”  
“明天再洗。”  
“床单……”  
“明天再换。”  
“不必再绑着我了吧……”  
“这姿势是不太舒服，来，我给你绑前边。”  
“……何必如此，我又不会逃走。”  
“唔……你就当是我个人爱好。”  
“那么……项圈可否拿掉？”  
“戴着吧。”  
“……”  
“你不再努力反抗下？”  
“……您开心就好。”  
  
“于里昂热。”  
“请说。”  
“我这么对你是不是真的很没良心？”  
“您言重了。察觉问题后并未置之不理，而能积极寻求解决之道，着实是令人欣慰之举。若手段的确行之有效，请您不必顾虑我的感受。”  
“我听懂了，你说'是'。”  
“唔……肺腑之言。”  
“你也太好欺负了吧……要不要对自己这么苛刻啊？”  
“从心所欲，何来苛刻之说。”  
“你……唉，算了，晚安。”  
“晚安，祝您好梦。”  
……  
“于里昂热，睡着了吗？”  
“请说。”  
“我不想再失去任何人了，所以——”英雄的声音很小，听上去冷漠又平静，于里昂热颈后感受到的却是他呼吸间喷出的潮热气息，“如果还有下次……”  
英雄沉默了很久，久到于里昂热几乎以为他睡着了。  
“尽量，事先告诉我吧……”  
“……谨遵您的吩咐。”  
……  
“于里昂热？”  
“我在。”  
“库啵啵，库啵！”  
“……”  
  
英雄醒来的时候于里昂热已不在身边，昨晚用在他身上的眼罩和皮革束具在枕侧整齐叠放，项圈却不见了。英雄放空地盯着那两件东西，脑海里不期然浮现出于里昂热龇着尖牙把束具的绳结一点点咬开的画面。  
他被自己的想像逗笑了，眨眨眼，坐起身，却看见精灵穿戴整齐，背对着他坐在台阶下的长椅上用治疗魔法处理手腕上被勒出的瘀痕。  
英雄盯着他裸露的大片脊背——他微微弓着上身，颈项修长，数根工艺繁复的细链挂在单薄的肌肉和一节节轮廓清晰的脊骨上——忽然很想知道于里昂热究竟有没有意识到他这件袍子的款式多少有点一言难尽。  
晨光越过窗棂，映在于里昂热潮湿的头发上，浮起一层温柔的碎光——他甚至连澡都洗好了。  
英雄挠挠头，觉得自己睡得实在太缺乏警觉，但饱睡的飨足感的确令人神清气爽，心情愉快。  
“早啊，于里昂热。”  
“早安，英雄阁下，您看上去气色上佳。”于里昂热扭身望了过来，嘴角拉起一个仿佛是微笑的弧度，“可还有其他吩咐？”  
英雄歪着头想了一下：“以后还能这样一起睡觉吗？我觉得昨晚睡得不错。”  
然后他眼睁睁地看着于里昂热脸上的肌肉扭曲成了惊恐的模样。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……！”英雄抱着膝盖笑得滚倒在床上，“别……别误会，哈哈哈，你那什么表情啊哈哈哈哈，就，单纯睡觉，不干别的，我发誓。”  
“我明白您的意思，”于里昂热闭着眼捏了捏眉心，“心有余悸，见笑了。”  
“最多把你绑起来。”  
于里昂热的手僵在了鼻梁上，过了几秒才慢吞吞地开口：“您的个人爱好我无从置喙，如果您坚持，我也无法拒绝……但相信以您的魅力，吸引到更愿意配合的对象并不困难……”  
英雄抹了把脸，好不容易才把咧得过份的嘴角稍稍收回一点：“我开玩笑的。”  
于里昂热长出一口气，站起身来行了一礼：“那么，没有其他吩咐的话，我告辞了。”  
英雄向他挥挥手，“感谢于里昂热先生带给我如此美妙的夜晚——”然后在他开门的瞬间补上了后半句：“有空再一起睡觉哈。”  
于里昂热脚下一个踉跄，落荒而逃。  
  
一点后事——  
  
晨练回来的雅•修特拉远远发现了站在她房间外的于里昂热，她抬手打了个招呼，微笑道：“孩子哄好了？”  
于里昂热漠然地瞥她一眼，表情不明显地垮下来一点，“尽力了，且观后效。”  
修特拉歪了歪头：“好像很辛苦啊……大英雄想出什么点子来折腾你了？”  
于里昂热沉默着转开视线。  
“哈！”修特拉耸耸肩，“——你是特意来找我？有事？”  
“是的，拜托你检查一下英雄的身体……我有一点怀疑……”  
  
“他的以太确实有一点杂色，是在时空狭缝里粘染到的碎屑。”雅•修特拉说，“问题不大，就像钻烟囱蹭到的灰，拍拍就掉了。——喔，如果碎屑来自曾有强烈执念的灵魂，可能会对他的言行造成一点影响，但不至于扭曲他自己的意志。就算他对你做了什么奇怪的事，也必然出于他真实的意愿。——所以他到底做了什么啊？真的不能说吗？”  
  
“喂，于里昂热，”房门猛地被推开，桑克瑞德闯进来，几步跨到桌前，表情十分凝重：“你是自愿的吗？”  
于里昂热捏着羽毛笔，从摊了一桌子的资料和素材中抬起头，茫然地看着这个风尘仆仆气喘吁吁的战友：“……啊？”  
“我一回来就听说，有人看见英雄把你扛进了他自己的房间，你当时看上去失去了意识——第二天早上才出来。”桑克瑞德皱着眉，上下打量他几眼，撑着桌缘向前俯身，严肃地注视着他的眼睛：“就算是拯救世界的大英雄，有些底线也是不能碰的——告诉我，你是自愿的吗，如果不是的话我去好好教教他做人——”  
于里昂热撑住额角，开始头疼。  
  
END


End file.
